singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Major Motoko Kusanagi
Motoko Kusanagi is a supersoldier from the dark cyberpunk future of 2035 Japan. They arrived in-game on 20th Sept, 2010 and currently live in an unspecified secret location. age: Late Twenties, by appearances (fourty-something, chronologically) origins: Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society app link: '''Click Here '''hmd: Click Here played by:' Mica AIM: pearlyunicorn1 Setting It is the dark cyberpunk future. There are cyborgs and they are cops and they kill shit and ponder the nature of self and society. And explain things to each other. At length. Sometimes for entire episodes. Explaining things is the second most common activity in the future, after violence, and just before existential angst. There is also unresolved sexual tension, because no one is allowed to be happy, ever. Personality A full-replacement cyborg, Motoko’s cyberization index has hovered in the 95% range for decades. In layman’s terms, she possesses twelve percent or less of her original brain tissue, and while the exact proportion varies from “a few lonely neurons” to considerably more, the only certain thing is that the Major is almost completely machine, in brain as well as body. Her body is a military specialized one, and her computer skills trained towards that range, a fact that allows her to wipe out hangovers and alcoholic buzzes as easily as she does errant emotions and unwanted memories. A consummate professional, she surrounds herself with those of like talent. In a fight she is absolutely fearless, only rarely hesitating at the proposition of her own physical destruction in the pursuance of her goals. Indeed, she is unusual in her uniqueness- in her strata, bodies are easy to replace, and a calculated risk shouldn’t take the fear of losing an arm into account, if it will end the encounter to a better advantage. This gap in reasoning between Motoko and her coworkers often labels her as harsh, rash, or even ruthless. She is not a nice lady, though she’s usually at least polite, but as the years go by she has slowly been tending away from humanity. She is absolutely balls-out terrified of emotions, and as a result, often goes out of her way to hold people at arm’s length. Her way of expressing nearly any emotion is to become more cold, distant, and mean. She is completely used to knowing everything about a given situation, and so can only rarely bear not being ‘in the know,’ unless she is actively pursuing that state. Motoko is not a good person. She doesn’t often kill for the hell of it, indeed she seems to abhor unnecessary killing, but there is rarely any hesitation once someone has crossed the line of “necessary” in her mind. Motoko has on at least one occasion expressed pleasure at the thought of torture. And she is absolutely loyal. Once you are ‘in her circle,’ so to speak, god help anyone who guns for you. Abilities & Weaknesses As a heavy combat cyborg, the Major enjoys a great deal of physical invulnerability. Her skin will generally turn inferior knives, and she can take multiple bullets without faltering. Canonically a cyborg with far inferior build to hers had to be shot upwards of six times in each limb before being disabled. Like a zombie; go for the head, if you mean to kill her. She weighs as much as a small car, and is strong enough to throw that weight around with greater alacrity than any natural human acrobat could, regularly completing jumps upwards of ten feet vertically, and much farther on the horizontal. Her reflexes are as quick as the computers that drive the majority of her perception, unimaginably quicker than an ordinary person. For similar reasons, she is a hacker of nearly unparallelled skill. Canonically, it is debatable if there is anyone ''better, though there is no doubt that at least one character is at least as good. However, she has no neutral buoyancy, and if pushed into deep water, will drown, unless she has some kind of floatation device or tether to pull her out. She is vulnerable to well-placed snipers, to strong EMP bursts, and is capable of being killed by remote burn-out if she happens to come across a superior hacker. Character Relationships Alphabetically, by canon IN PROGRESS '''Aliens vs, Predators Grid'' "Aliens are getting stranger all the time. It's some kind of animal, right?" Motoko's one and only in-person experience with Grid involved gunfire, being jumped upon from above, and multiple Pyros. She doesn't care to expand her experience, given what she's seen on the net. Grid might or might not be sentient, but she isn't clever and she's bullheadedly dangerous. '''Double Vision' Bonnie Serge "I guess there's always one like this. Probably dependable, if anyone can afford her." Motoko hasn't actually spoken to Bonnie, per sé, but she's taken note of her attitudes on the network because they stick out for someone who knows what to look for. She feels Serge is loud, outspoken, and probably annoying given enough contact, but at least knows her shit. Worth keeping tabs on. DC Universe "Blue Beetle" Jaime Reyes "Kids these days..." Having spoken a grand total of twice with Jaime, Motoko feels she has him pretty well figured out. He doesn't like to kill, which is something that baffles her even more than the fact that he's got some kind of alien technology grafted to him, or that he's playing at superhero. For all she knows, he's decent at the superhero end of things, but he's still firmly in the 'stupid kid' end of her spectrum. He's in good company. Firefly / Serenity Kaylee Frye "Cute. Very cute." She finds Kaylee to be sort of extremely adorable, in the romantic sense. Seriously, that's it— she's attracted to her, but only in passing. Worth mentioning, if only barely.